Currently, financial services companies provide users with self-service access to financial services via telephone, the Internet, and/or in person at the company. However, some users do not have Internet access, and some users are not able to travel to the financial services company in person. Additionally, some financial services cannot be properly provided, described, or completed by a user over the telephone.